No One Would Suspect
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Most people think that Usagi is a cheerful, happy go lucky fifteen year old klutz. But what people see is only skin deep and the person that Usagi is on the outside is the polar opposite of what she has truly become.


**Note: One of the very first Fanfics I ever wrote. Dug is out from under my bed and decided to use is for my first submission. What REALLY goes on in Sailor Moon's head? One shot.  
**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the character to Sailor Moon. **

_**No One Would Suspect**_

The girl walked down the stairs of her house. If a stranger had seen her, they would have thought,

_ Now there's a nice looking young woman. _But to those who knew her well and to those who knew her best, the girl had changed drastically from the happy-go-lucky fifteen-year-old she had once been. The teenage girl who had skipped merrily down the sidewalk to meet her friends, the girl who raced down the sidewalk forever late to class. To a veteran they would say that she looked like a soldier who had spent most of her life on the field. The knowledge of pain, suffering, death, destruction, sadness and anger darkened her baby blue eyes to a smoldering indigo. To those who looked closely they would have seen the dark smudges under each eye to mark another sleepless night's passing. To those who looked carefully they would have seen tiny shoots of silver in her long golden hair to mark the stress of decision and the crushing weight of the life-and-death choices that fell heavily upon her shoulders. If one looked carefully enough they would have noted the splits in her lip from where she had bitten it nervously from anxiety. To those who looked they would have found the tiny crescent moon scars on her palms from where she had dug her fingernails into her hands to keep from screaming. This was no ordinary girl. A girl whose body was slowly, but surely maturing into womanhood. This was a girl whose mind and heart had aged so rapidly that she was now past the turning back point. The point in life where you can go back to before. To when dreams could not hurt you and a broken heart was only a figure of speech and fairytales stayed in the picture books where they belongs and fortune-telling was only reserved for the foolish and gullible. She had reached a crossroads that most people don't even encounter until middle-age. She had reached the crossroads of life and had found her once steadfast and innocent ideals wanting. Her heart was cracked in a million different places and was slowly falling apart.

She walked down the stairs and greeted her mother, told her where she was going and left. Her mother stared after her worriedly, no longer seeing her once happy daughter, but a troubled woman who was a stranger in her own house.

The girl walked down the street, noting the people to the left and to the right without really seeing them. Senses forever alert and nerves tingling for any sign of danger. Her golden odangoes with their silver shoots glinted in the afternoon sun. She turned down a familiar corner and up a long staircase to the temple where they were waiting for her. Ready to plan their next mission. This was no ordinary girl. She was a soldier. A princess. A queen. A mother. She had held the life of the cosmos in her hands. She had fought with the most unholy darkness and won. But with each battle, each scar, each war she left a part of her childhood behind. Pieces of who she was breaking off into pieces of who she had been.

She stopped outside the temple door to listen. She could hear them talking. Laughing. They sounded so ordinary. Teenage girls meeting after an afternoon of fun. No worries. No cares. But they were no ordinary girls. She had led them into more battles then she cared to think about. They trusted her. They believed in her. They would follow her to hell and back. They would life for her. They would die for her... They had trusted her when she hadn't been sure of whom she could trust. They had believed in her when her own beliefs were shaken. They had followed her to hell and back even thought she had known not the way and had no clue if they would be able to return. They had lived for her. They had died for her. She was there Queen. They ruler. They were her guards. They were her soldiers. They were her friends and sisters. They were her beautiful warriors of light and hope. they brought light and hope when almost none remained in their hearts. They were her Sailor Senshi and she was their Moon Princess. They had followed her from the beginning she would lead them until the end.

The girl wiped a sudden tear from her cheek and silently blamed the non-existent cold wind that blew in her face. Straightening herself she forced a smile to her face and hoped that no one saw through her careful mask. Bursting through the doors she chirruped,

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" They laughed and teased her for her tardiness. She looked at each of them. Each one beautiful. Each life special. Each one of them close to her heart. She forced her troubled thoughts aside and accepted a sandwich, biting into it with relish, even though she had long ago lost her appetite and could no longer taste it. To a passerby she would look like a happy-go-lucky girl slowly, but surely making her way to womanhood. No one would know that deep inside the girl was a Queen, a mother, a general, a soldier, a Beautiful Warrior, a Sailor Senshi, a killer, a friend, a sister, a daughter, an angel, a goddess, a light. She was a girl with a terrible secret. A girl with a mission she would fulfill or die trying. No one would suspect that one day, quite soon in the future this girl would let her true self break free of the shell and fulfill a destiny that had been set in something harder than stone since before time began. No one would suspect that this girl had faced death itself and had come back several times. No one would suspect that once upon a time time and long ago she had taken her own life to be with the ones she loved. No one would suspect that she had watched everything she knew, everyone she loved die in a single night. No one would suspect that she would one day rule the land she walked on and lands beyond the stars. Nope. No one would suspect at all...


End file.
